Dear Fanfiction
by Kelly Keana
Summary: In which our friends (or not) on Austin and Ally write letters to us fanfiction writes containing their concerns and requests. Don't take anything written into offense please.
1. Ally's Letter

**I know this fic has been don't lots of times but I wanted to do one just for fun! Enjoy this cliche fanfiction**.

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

My name is Allyson Dawson, but since you write about me and my life, you probably know that.

Now I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I have a couple questions on this 'fanfiction'

1. Me and Austin.

Why are Austin and I always paired as a couple? I have a boyfriend and Austin has a girlfriend. We tried dating and it never worked out. Long story short, we aren't dating!

2. My life.

I am not beaten, bullied, suicidal, depressed, adopted, bitchy, or living on my own. My mother and father are very kind, I'm never bullied and especially not by Austin, and I am not depressed either, if you're going to write about me, please get it right.

3. TV show?

Why is this under the TV show category? My life is not a TV show. Cameras don't follow me around, I don't have scripted words, no one should know any of this about my life because there is no show! it's just me and Team Austin and our concerts. Nothing else.

4. Wrong Impressions.

First of all, Austin is anything but a bad boy. Austin is a sweet, fun-loving, happy guy, not a player. And he would never bully me!

Next, everyone is portraying Dez as retarded. Dez may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he is shown as way more stupid and dumb than he is! He is my friend as well and wouldn't leave me either.

Third, is Trish. Trish is anything but overweight. She is the perfect size and definitely not obese. She is also shown as way more mean than she is. Trish may be loud and demanding, but this site brings it out of control. And she wouldn't ever bully me or leave me to become popular!

Then is Elliot, Ethan and Dallas. None of them ever cheated on me! We never even dated! They're just crushes and definitely not bad boyfriends.

Next, Cassidy, Kira, and Brooke. Those three girls aren't bullies and they aren't mean. They are perfectly nice. Brooke may have a small obsession with Austin, but that doesn't mean she's a bully!

Lastly, my parents. My mom is not dead! She is healthy and alive. My dad is not a drug addict, a smoker, and he doesn't beat me! They are amazing parents and are nothing like on fanfiction.

That's it to my questions and opinions. I ask that you correct these mistakes as they can be really annoying and might give people the wrong idea. This site could ruin Austin's career and mine as well! Please send my letter to all other writers and fix your mistakes.

Sincerely,

Miss Allyson Marie Dawson


	2. Austin's Letter

**Hey guys! I'm glad you like my story so far! I will try to be doing letters from mostly everybody from Austin and Ally. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

So, uh, I'm Austin, Austin Moon to be exact, overnight internet teen sensation! But I'm not here to gloat about my career (that can wait), I'm here to talk about these fake stories about my life.

So, first, I just want to make it clear, that I am not a cheater! I would never cheat on Ally! We're not even together anyways. I'm also not a drug addict, bully, or cocky, rude superstar. And I would never leave any of my friends! I mean, if you think you know me enough to write about me, then get your facts straight!

Oh! You guys always seem to want to write about my non-existent romantic relationship with Ally, I mean, we dated once, but we're not together anymore. I happen to have a girlfriend now and Ally is also in a relationship!

This one is kinda 'R' rated if you know what I mean, but not really and it kinda refers to what I wrote last, just kinda. First of all, I never got Ally pregnant. We never even had sex! We've only kissed twice and we have never even made-out, so definitely not sex. We never did anything dirty! Unless you count helping her mom plant flowers, that got dirty, but we were working in the dirt! And second, I never proposed to Ally! We are just friends! Not in a relationship, not engaged, and not married! Jeez.

Why am I always a 'bad boy'? Do I look like a bad boy to you? I'm Austin Moon! Teen internet sensation! Would I have pushed Ally out of the paint's way at her fashion show if I was heartless? Didn't think so! Ha!

And just to be clear, I am currently seventeen. Not eighteen, not fifteen, not sixteen, not twenty, not thirty, seventeen! Get it right!

So yeah, oh, and one more thing, I do not have a big ego! Sure, I like looking in the mirror, get good grades, am a famous popstar, am hot, like super hot, and am musically talented, but one thing I _don't_ have, is a big ego.

And uh, yeah, that's it I guess, well I gotta go help Ally write a song, I was supposed to be there half an hour ago. Oops.

-Austin

**There, I tried to make it as Austin like as possible, hint the tried, have a good week!**

**-Kelly**


	3. Trish's Letter

**Hey! Sorry, that it's been awhile. I'll try to make updates more regular. Read the bottom AN please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

It's Trish here and I have some suggestions to his fanfiction website.

1) Why are most of the fanfiction a about Austin and Ally? Some of them don't even involve me! There are four people in Team Austin and Ally. I'm short, but not invisible.

2) Dez. Why Dez? In a lot of fanfictions I'm paired with Dez as my crush or boyfriend. I don't like Dez! He's weird and odd, plus I have a boyfriend, Jace. You should use him in more fanfictions and have Dez be with…whoever, I don't really care.

3) I'm Ally's best friend. Which means, you mess with her, you mess with me. So why, am I reading fanfictions where Ally is helpless and weak and cannot speak for herself because that is not Ally! Ally is not a victim of bullying and she isn't the bully either! So why don't we make this easier and just stop writing about that stuff, it's annoying.

4) So, I read Austin and Ally's letters, and they said something about this being on a TV show? I don't know. But just asking, are we on a TV show? Because if we are I'll get rich and famous!

And that's about it. So please my suggestions, sorry, I used to wrong tone. TAKE MY SUGGESTIONS! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get yelled at by my boss. My ten minute break ended an hour ago.

-Trish de la Rosa

**That was Trish's letter guys! Next is Dez then probably some minor characters like Kira, Jimmy, the parents, I don't know. I saw this suggestion in the review to have Ross and Laura write letters. I think I will do that after I do the actual characters in the show. And keep on writing to the characters in the reviews! I love reading them!**

**-Kelly**


	4. Dez's Letter

**Sorry for not updating, but I hoped everyone's first week of school was good and if you didn't start yet…lucky you.**

Hey there! It's Dez!

So Austin took me to this website a few weeks ago and he said people were writing letters to this place, so I though I could too! Maybe I could get more friends this way…

First of all, why aren't this stories about me rising to fame as a director? Most of them are about Austin and his career or Austin and Ally, Auslly as I like to call them. I actually wanted their ship name to be Austally, and I should get to choose because I'm the Love Whisperer, but Trish chose Auslly, and everyone seemed to follow her. Anyways, there are too many fanfictions about Auslly and not enough about me. In most of the stories, I'm just 'Austin's Best Friend', I don't even shoot his music videos!

Second, where did Worthy come from? Why am I always called Dez Worthy? Why Worthy? My last name is Wade. Dez Wade and just Dez Wade.

Third, why isn't Carrie in any of these stories? Your hurting her stupid, beautiful feelings! I mean, Carrie is my girlfriend, so she should be in more of these. And if you don't put her in any if these, which you should, then please don't pair me with Trish! Ew! Trish and I are not together and we definitely don't have crushes on each other!

Another thing is getting our stories straight. Austin, Ally, Trish, and I met when we were fifteen in Sonic Boom, not when we were five, not in school, in Sonic Boom.

Now please read the letter, it took me over and hour to write and that hour could have been spent with my hippo.

Thank you,

The Love Whisperer

PS. Thanks for proof reading this Ally.

PPS. What does literally mean?

**And that was Dez's letter. Sorry it was short, but it's hard to capture Dez without overdoing it and it doesn't seem like he would write a super long letter. And with the literally thing, remember in Critics and Confidence when Ally asked Dez if he knew what literally meant and he said no? That's where that came from.**

**For my next letter, I'm thinking if having Brooke or Lester write. Do you have a preference?**

**-Kelly**


	5. Kira's Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and ally**

Dear Authors,

Hey! It's Kira here. And Ally was telling me about this fanfiction website and how it was so inaccurate and everything so I decided to check it out. But what she didn't mention is that you guys think I'm a bitch. Or most of you do. In all of you're stories, I bully Ally, or Ally and I bully Austin, or I'm trying to steal Austin away from Ally, but it's not like that at all! Ally and I are best friends! I wouldn't do anything to her and Austin and I are really good friends too. I don't even have any romantic feelings for him whatsoever.

Speaking of romantic feelings...who is the Elliot guy? You guys like to set us up in stories and have us date and everything. Wait…is that the guy who's friends with Ally? Oh yeah he's cute! Really cute…I wouldn't mind going out with him.

Another thing…my music career isn't the best thing that's happened to me. Don't get me wrong, I love music! I also love acting, but I prefer music. Anyways, in most of your stories, I don't have a music career at all. I'm just 'Jimmy Starr's daughter, the bitch of Starr Records' and since my music career hasn't had the best start, maybe you could start mentioning me? The start has been kinda slow so I thought that maybe if I could get more publicity online, I would get more gigs in real life? And it doesn't have to be big or anything, just me singing in a scene or playing a gig? I think that would be enough…

Oh, and I just have one more request. I'm partially the reason Austin and Ally got together. I mean, if it wasn't for me, Austin and Ally wouldn't have had the practice date which triggered Ally's feelings (yes I know about that) which caused the horrible date which led to the amazing date which led to us in a relationship which led to Elliot coming which led Austin to get jealous which led to her and Austin and Ally performing which led to Ally conquering her stage fright…so now that I think about that, I want partial credit for Ally getting over her stage fright and for her and Austin getting together. And it really isn't that hard, I mean, you always do that stupid disclaimer.

That's all I have to say!

Xoxo,

Kira

**And that's Kira's letter! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Middle school is really hard and please don't tell me that I have it good now and high school really sucks because I bet you thought it was hard when you were 11 too so shut up. Anyways, I have decided to try to finish up all of my stories before the end of the school year, the Kick one-shots will have at least ten, maybe more one shots and everything else is off to a good start. I still have to finish, 'Winning Her Heart Back', 'Forgetful Much', 'Lets KICK It Up', 'One Suite Reunion****', and this one so I'm gonna try to start updating every weekend or Friday, idk.**

**-Kelly**


End file.
